


Waiting

by BookWyrm07



Series: A New Goal [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Theo Raeken Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWyrm07/pseuds/BookWyrm07
Summary: Someone Theo loves is hurt. Theo and Corey wait for Deaton to tell them if he will be okay.





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Theo Raeken Birthday Week 2018 
> 
> Day 1: Pain

Theo paced the waiting room. He ran a hand through his hair. “What's taking so long?”

“It's only been fifteen minutes,” Corey tried for reassuring. He was having a hard time watching his friend.

“Deaton said not to worry. He said it wouldn't take long to check him out.” Theo faced the wall his arms crossed. “He was in so much pain when I found him, and so sick. I haven't seen that much puke since I was living with The Doctors.”

Corey sighed. “Come sit down. I'm sure he'll be fine.” 

Theo sat in a chair, but continued to fidget. The door to the animal clinic opened with a jungle of the bell over the door. Liam rushed in, and pulled Theo into a fierce hug. “I got here as fast as I could. What happened?”

Theo took a deep breath of his boyfriend's scent. “I don't know. He was sick, and in pain and couldn't walk right, so I brought him in. Deaton is checking him out.”

“Actually, I've finished.” The vet stepped out holding a white faced tuxedo cat. “He's going to be fine, just needs a little time, rest and lots of fluids.”

“What’s wrong with him?” Theo asked taking the cat and hugging him to his chest.

“He's drunk, well more hungover, now,” Deaton said with an apologetic smile.

“That's what happened to Mason's beer last night!” Corey exclaimed. “We thought he spilled it when we were… busy. By the time I went to check there was just the empty bottle. We figured he just drank more than he thought.” 

Theo gave the cat a stern look that contradicted his tone and said, “Michael, you naughty kitty. Don't you dare scare me like that again. I'm going to tell your brother and sister all about this and they will laugh at you. Yes they will.”

Liam and Corey traded a look. Deaton smiled, “I'll send out the bill to your email, Theo.”

“Thanks,” the chimera said. Then he headed for the door continuing to tell Michael what a naughty kitty he was.

**Author's Note:**

> In my series A New Goal Theo has three rescued kittens, Michael, Jason and Freddie, those are the brother and sister he referred to.


End file.
